CoffeeTime
by xSouh
Summary: ITASAKU / UA. A Sakura le gusta el café negro, sin azúcar y muy caliente. A sus ojos esos tres adjetivos se podrían aplicar de forma impecable a Itachi. O al menos eso pensaba. —Te va a dar diabetes a los 40. —


**Coffee time**

**Drabble**

**xSouh**

El despertador sonó exactamente a las cinco de la mañana, odioso como cada día del año escolar. Sakura había tratado de ponerle su canción favorita en lugar de el molesto timbre que traía su teléfono ya preinstalado. El resultado: Terminó odiando aquella obra de arte que consideraba una oda a la guitarra eléctrica.

Salió de la cama arrastrando sus pies hasta el baño mientras su reproductor de música comentaba a sonar y su bendita cafetera empezaba a llenar de un delicioso aroma todo su apartamento.

El día de ayer había ido al centro comercial a comprar un juego de tazas y cuando sus ojos se posaron en el bello termo negro que no pudo simplemente no comprarlo, era de color mate y sin ningún adorno o figura, ella tenía que tenerlo. Se sintió orgullosa llenándolo por primera vez de café, tarareando la última canción que había puesto.

Listo.

Estaba lista para poder ir a trabajar con sus pequeños alumnos. Lo de pequeños solo era en sentido figurado.

Odiaba el tráfico matutino así que serpenteó por varias calles menores hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, aunque entre más se acercaba más difícil encontraba aquello, pero había hecho eso tantas veces que el recorrido ya le era familiar.

Había tenido que hacer malabares llevando su bolso, el café y el celular mientras contestaba mensajes de Ino, su mejor amiga, pero no le importaba. Los alumnos a esa hora eran muy pocos por lo que ni siquiera ocupaba voltear a ver los pasillos por donde iba hasta llegar al aula de maestros donde ya estaban algunos colegas.

—A veces olvido lo joven que eres, Sakura-Chan. Te vas a tropezar con algo si sigues caminando mientras mandas mensajes. —le regañó Kakashi.

—No te agobies, Kakashi. Solo el idiota de Naruto se cae cuando utiliza el celular —Para Sakura aún era extraño no agregar el "-sensei" después de decir su nombre, no se sentía como si hubieran pasado doce años desde que se graduó y ahora ella también tuviera un doctorado. Siempre le agradecería la recomendación personal que había dado Kakashi para que ella pudiera impartir la cátedra de literatura en la Universidad de Konoha.

—Llegas temprano, mi bella flor de cerezo —la exclamación del maestro de deportes había hecho que el resto de los profesores que ya estaban en la sala voltearan a verlo y Sakura quisiera esconder su cabeza debajo de escritorio, el profesor Lee era alguien demasiado... extraño.

—Buenos días, Lee. — terminó saludándolo, era la única manera en que el hombre dejara de mover las manos en todos los sentidos y el resto pudiera seguir su trabajo.

Sakura los observó mejor, a dos escritorios del de ella estaba Neji Hyuuga tecleando con avidez, supuso que había sentido su mirada porque volteó a verla y levantó el mentón en un saludo corto antes de continuar con su trabajo. Los exámenes no estaban muy lejos por lo que de seguro estaba formulando algo.

Shino Aburame, quien impartía biología estaba en la esquina pasando hojas de forma rápida mientras ponía señas rápidas con bolígrafo rojo, casi sentía pena por los alumnos, pero no abogaría por ellos, no después de que la mitad de los del tercer curso habían reprobado un examen bastante fácil que ella misma les había hecho hace apenas una semana.

Sonrió con maldad al recordar toda la tarea que les había dejado como castigo después de eso.

Siguió recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, buscando a alguien en específico pero el profesor de matemáticas no había llegado aún.

Sakura conocía a Itachi desde hace muchos años, era el hermano mayor de uno de sus mejores amigos de la preparatoria, aunque en aquel tiempo no lo había tratado mucho. El Uchiha era un hombre alto y de un porte envidiable por cualquiera. Sakura tenía una sólida teoría de que los Uchiha habían hecho un pacto con el diablo para verse bien incluso si vistieran solo un costal de papas.

—Buenos días, Sakura.

La pelirosa literalmente había dado un pequeño salto en su asiento al escuchar su nombre desde atrás.

—Itachi... eres un tonto — se quejó fingiendo falsa molestia, aunque no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo, igual nadie le creería.

—Veo que tú también compraste el termo negro — señaló Itachi, poniendo su café justo al lado del de su compañera, ambos eran idénticos, haciendo que los ojos de Sakura comenzaran a brillar, Kakashi ya veía venir el parloteo de la chica sobre cosas raras y calidad de termos sumado a la estética y no sabía cuánta cosa más. Mejor salió de la sala, la clase estaba a punto de empezar y Kakashi siempre era el primero en irse. Nadie entendía cómo es que aún siendo el primero en salir de ahí siempre llegaba tarde.

—...Simplemente era tan bonito que no pude solo no comprarlo. —volvió a agregar Sakura mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas para dirigirse a su clase caminando junto con Itachi.

El Uchiha solo la dejó ser. No entendía como alguien como Sakura había terminado siendo amiga de una persona tan silencioso como Sasuke, y eso que su pequeño hermano aún era algo tierno con el. Su mente viajó a la imagen de un pequeño Sasuke regordete que en lugar de robar galletas de la alacena asaltaba el refrigerador para sacar los tomates de la frutera.

Itachi tomó el termo negro del escritorio y siguió a la maestra de literatura sin perder detalle de como algunos alumnos la volteaban a ver. A él le gustaría gruñirle a esos prepubertos (o al menos se comportaban como tal, a pesar de ya ser adultos jóvenes) que dejaran de verle las piernas a Sakura, él sabía que eran blancas y de apariencia cremosa, al menos lo que dejaba ver la falta de tubo que llevaba.

Tal vez ya era hora de tomar valor e invitarla a salir de verdad, la última vez que lo había hecho todo había terminado en una salida grupal con el resto de la plantilla de docentes. Incluso Tsunade había ido. Que kami lo ayudara.

—¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo? — Se paró frente a ella, había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que acababa de darle un trago a su café cuando hizo su pregunta.

Un trago que terminó en su saco y corbata.

Él había esperado incluso un rechazo. No, si era sincero no esperaba un rechazo, ya había tanteado el terreno y algo le decía que ella aceptaría, ¿Tal vez un silencio prolongado? ¿una sonrisa y un feliz "Por supuesto", quizá?

Era obvio que no esperaba terminar con su ropa llena de café.

—Itachi... ¿Cuantos tipos de crema y azúcar distintas le pones a tu café? —preguntó de forma seria, ignorando completamente la pregunta de su compañero. Itachi se había sonrojado de una forma espectacular, ¿Qué tenía de malo que a él no le gustara el café negro y sin azúcar?

—Hmnp... — Evitó la respuesta, logrando que ambos recordaran una tontería que habían hecho los alumnos durante el semestre pasado donde trataban de adivinar o descubrir que tipo de café tomaba cada profesor. Itachi era un hombre bastante guapo que se había ganado un grueso número de admiradoras, tanto de la plantilla de alumnos como de maestros, y ver al profesor de matemáticas con un termo de color oscuro siempre en mano había hecho que más de alguien se haya tomado el tiempo de llevarle el café.

Pero siempre le llevaban café negro y sin azúcar, con un poco de crema o edulcorantes artificiales, los cuales Itachi odiaba y por supuesto que rechazaba o terminaban en manos de algún otro profesor. Y así se había ganado una fama de hombre imposible.

—Tendrás diabetes a los 40 — se quejó Sakura, cambiándole el termo, había tomado el equivocado en la sala de profesores. —Y pasa por mí el sábado a las siete.

Itachi solo vio como la menuda mujer desaparecía de su vista rumbo al edificio de literatura y letras, con una sonrisa le dió un trago a su café que esta vez contenía otro sabor dulce en el: un ligero fantasma de gloss de labios sabor fresa.

**69696969696696969696969696966969696969696969696**

**N/A: Agradezco a ****Mizu-zuita ****por su comentario donde me dijo que había varios errores de redacción y encontré la causa: por el momento no tengo mi laptop y he estado escribiendo en el iPad, lo cual es horrible en muchos sentidos.**

**Podría iniciar diciendo que adoro las teclas, otra cosa sería que al momento de pasarlo a FFnet no me respeta muchos detalles de texto como el espacio entre líneas, por lo que tengo que dejar un renglón completo entre cada párrafo.**

**No estoy subiendo los capítulos como documentos, si no utilizo la opción de copiar y pegar que ofrece la página, normalmente esto no me da tantos problemas (pero por si acaso revisaré lo que he subido desde aquí ).**

**La cosa fue que subí el capítulo desde Google chorome en lugar de safari, y la app tiene mal configurado el traductor y no se que rayos hizo con mi historia. **

**:**


End file.
